Concussed or Concursed?
by Akanesai
Summary: Sonic has an accident at eggmans base and earns himself a concussion. Now its up to Tails and Knuckles to help him out. (Just something I wrote in my notes a long time ago)
1. chapter 1

"So what? He's delirious?"

"Ha, yeah! It's pretty sweet since he has such an adorable spaced out look right now! But he keeps saying such weird stuff. He sounds sorta depressed? I dunno."

"Well. Just keep an eye out will ya? Don't want "Ogilvie-Maurice" to get any worse. What's he talking about anyway?"

"He keeps saying stuff about this guy. Manic? I don't know it's all slurred. He keeps saying how he's a failure and how he couldn't save him.. I'm kinda worried. He's just talking to himself then laughing at his own reaction. He looks kinda psycho."

"Eh, well it's a concussion right? He'll be alert and embarrassed at himself in no time! He's always recovered quicker then you'd think he would."

"Yep, okay. But uh, could you maybe drop by--

"yeah yeah! I get your worried so I'll drop by later to see the blue kid!"

"Uh yeah okay.."

"See ya pipsqueak!"

HEY!-

beeep beeep beeeep*

"Sigh." Tails glanced over his shoulder at the dead to the world boy who had been muttering in his unintentional sleep state, he couldn't help but worry and wonder if Sonic could even make sense of anything right now. The boy was caked in blankets, and discarded ice packs littered the boys bedroom from where the younger boy had tried to lessen the swelling. Tails got closer to Sonic, the room was silent apart from the slightly coherent mumbles his blue friend had muttered influenced by his current dream. He was clearly in distress but tails feared waking him up as it could cause his brother even more discomfort.. though it had to be done. Tails perched himself over Sonic and restrained his voice from becoming too loud.

"m so sorry...shes gone..."

"Hey..hey sonic! Knuckles is gonna take a look atcha when he gets here later." A look of bewilderment adorned the sapphires face.

"Nnn ff.. Tails..where?"

"Ehehe. I'm right here! Man that fall sure did a number to ya pal."

"S-shut--..W-what fall..?"

"You were attacking baldy-nose hair's weird eggoraptor-thingy and there was an explosion so you guys got flung into different directions. When we found ya you weren't at all with it and knuckles had to carry you home! 2 hours after your slightly more alert and knuckles called to check up on ya."

"Mmn I remember." Sonic made a funny face in realisation. "W-where's eggface?! Did'ee getta way??"

"Sonic, I can't understand you when ya talk so fast!" Tails warned, placing a gloved hand against his brothers unbalanced upper torso as he sat up in bed. The hedgehog was still dazed but tails chose not to embarrass the other since he really hated being babied by his friends or anyone for that matter, the hedgehog had a pale complexion and it was obvious he'd gotten up too fast-- and some poor co-ordination from what was probably a mild concussion. Tails decided it would be best if he went and prepared a glass of water from the kitchen while his older bro was occupied in gathering his thoughts.

Tails left the room. The blur lay in almost silence if it weren't for the Loud pounding in his head

or the heavy breathing that seemed to echo and deafen him and for some reason, it was so loud.. and seemed to block out all other sounds except muffled conversations being played over in his muddled head. The pounding in his temples was making him feel intoxicatingly loopy for some reason. The slight feverish sensation he'd developed was just doing its job by making him feel exhausted and hotter to touch then he actually felt. These blankets were going to be the death of him, but tails was just doing his best as always. Poor kid didn't deserve to go through this and Sonic was thankful he wasn't panicking like Amy would. But wouldn't this trigger afever pitch and put him in a feverish state for even longer? He felt kinda bad for slipping out of the blanket cocoon but he was literally dying.

This damn fever was getting on his spines. He didn't wanna lose his right mind and embarrass himself! He had to stay focused. Sonic spotted a lamp out the corner of his eye with a cool orange palm tree pattern around the design and decided to take in all its features. He didn't know how much longer he could last. He felt like he was about to go stir-crazy if he didn't move soon!

He remembered the words tails had said to him.

"Oh! Sonic you can't get up just yet! C'mon it's only for a lil while okay?"

Well the only thing tails earned from that was a cold icy glare and a defeated expression right afterwards. But Sonic could tell he really cared about Him. He cared so much. Sonic wondered if of returned these feelings well enough.. he wanted tails to be independent yet somebody who is wise enough to accept help from others when they really need it. Someone unlike himself. Someone who--

"Wo-hoe! You look like crap Sonic." The echidna grinned, whilst Sonic gave a very obvious roll of the eyes at his peanut brained competitor as he authoritatively strode into the hedgehogs bedroom. "You really should take care of yourself a little more y'know?" Knuckles bend down to touch the other forehead "huh, you didn't feel this warm earlier. Have you been walking around or is this just a side effect of this whole crompassion thing?"

"When ya say that you mean 'concussion' right?" He huffed a little at knuckles' denying look. "Yeah, pretty sure it's just a side effect of this hellspawn--"

"Bwahaha! I have never heard you say anything even remotely similar to what you just said--!"

"U-ugh--just leave already! I'm tired..." The hedgehog sulkily turned away from the echidna in something acute to embarrassment and sighed.

"You look exhausted. Why don't you try eating something?" The hedgehog peered over his ruffled quills at the intruder with a deprecative smirk.

"Nah, tails said I'd just throw up from the medicine but I don't even remember him giving me any so..?"

Knuckles leaned forward over the beds foot.

"Well are ya hungry?"

"Yeah."

The teen boys grinned at each other.

"You can cook right Sonic?"

"As if I'd let you in **my** kitchen."


	2. Chapter 2

THIS WAS A BAD IDEA. His head was about to split in half and his temples had suffered so much trauma they'd become numb, making thinking an impossible task for the blur. Shortly after arriving in the kitchen, knuckles had caught on to the others discomfort--thank god, and that's why Sonic was now seated on the sofa facing the back wall in the kitchen with a cool rag over his face, meanwhile knuckles was nervously hunched over the cooking pot staring down the array of meat and potatoes before him, on the opposite side of the kitchen to Sonic.

There was sort of an unspoken plan that knuckles would cook the meal while Sonic explained how to cook the meal, which made both of the boys feel a pinch of unease for the upcoming treehouse that was to come of Sonic and Tails' kitchen.

Sonic started by explaining how to cook the eggs, and staggered as fast as his weakened limbs could take him over to the counter top when knuckles managed to **BURN THEM IN THE FIRST 5 MINUTES**. Other then that the meal was going okay. It actually took sonics mind off of his concussion induced migraine until the smoke alarm blared and scared the crap out of the both of them.

Knuckles and Sonic sat facing the TV shortly after finishing the slightly overcooked eggs and bacon, and knuckles couldn't help but think about how feverish his friend had become in a span of 40 minutes at most. Sonics face was now almost completely doused in sweat and an unhealthy pinkish colour. His cheeks burned a rosy colour and his breathing was ragged, but when knuckles asked how he felt he responded with a snarky comment about how ' **caring** ' knuckles had become. When Sonic looked seconds to passing out, knuckles grabbed him by the shoulders and guided him

to the nearest room (which happened to be the guest room) and pushed him into sitting on the bed. Sonic looked up at knuckles with glassy eyes, and knuckles met their gaze effortlessly. "Lie down okay? It was obviously a bad idea for me to horde you out of bed anyways so.. y-you have to rest now." Sonic chuckled slightly at the timidness in his voice but complied all the same.

"Yeah yeah I get it. thanks..."

The two sat in silence until Sonic spoke up. "So like... did egghead get away or?"

"Oh uh no. After you passed out I decked him to someplace else ha."

He ended his sentence with a proud ball of the fist, sonic rolled his eyes a bit. He wasn't sure why the atmosphere was so low. Had he said something weird? He didn't remember saying anything at all actually, had he just unintentionally ignored knuckles for past 10 minutes? Sonic cast a glance at the echidna who was awkwardly staring out of the window. Huh, he had.

"Hey."

 _Now what?_ He hadn't thought of anything further then 'Hey' like the desperate freak he was. Knuckles noticed this and gave a puzzled look before asking if sonic was okay. Well he'd feel a little better if he were sat down right? So...

"Uh the eggs, let's give it another shot!"

Well at least he was smiling again.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're flipping the eggs wrong chuckles" Sonic sneered from across the room. Knuckles cast a grimace down to the tiled floor and gritted his teeth for the fifth time that day. "Well excuse me for having to take care of your sorry ass for the time being!" Knuckles whipped his head around to glare at the blue hedgehog who was casually slouched on a stool not too far away from himself, and Sonic got a strange giddy feeling at the thought of knuckles clicking something-- then lowered his gaze and shook the thought away as nonsensical; it's not like he _liked_ spending time with this guy! Geez...

But then again. Sonic looked back at the practically fuming echidna and felt a faint nostalgic feeling wash over him which he couldn't explain.

"Oi! Are you brain dead or someth-- " you could practically see the colour drain from knuckles' face. **"WAIT NONONO YOU'RE NOT ACTUALLY BRAIN DEAD ARE YOU?! COZ IF YOU ARE IM FREAKING DEA--**

Sonic let a sound akin to a 'pff' escape him before finally settling into astonished laughter.

'This guy!' Sonic thought in between fits of laughter. 'Is _such_ a dork!"

Knuckles just stared with mild frustration with his mouth slightly agape at the unexpected reaction. "H-hey you're gonna!"

Suddenly sonics laughter turned into harsh coughing and his slowly slid off of the stool and into knuckles arms as knuckles himself started to panic.

"S-see! This is what ya get for being stupid so-! Ah hey sit up a sec-" knuckles cautiously helped Sonic into a more ' _easy to breathe_ ' position and was relieved when Sonic'a coughing finally ceased, leaving him a disheveled, flushed and panting mess--

Not that knuckles paid a attention to that sort of thing, and steadied him over towards the sofa.

"Nn.. knuckles..the--the-is?" Sonic looked up dutifully as if he was trying his best to convey something, which left knuckles in mild confusion. "Uh? The.. what is what?" Apparently that wasn't the thing to say because Sonic's frown just got deeper. "I-- **what**?! Don't gimme that look?!" The blue teen before him looked as if he was readying himself before-- "Knuckles the eggs! Are--they're!"

Alarmed knuckles flicked his eyes over towards the stove to where a HUGE cloud of friggin smoke was--!

 ** _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_**

Haah..crap.

 ** _PSSSH_**

water everywhere.

"Ah-ahhh! K-KNUCKLES!"

Havoc.

But the question was, could this get any worse--?

Tails walks through the door.

Sonics pretty much bawling on the floor; the sound probably isn't doing much for his head,

The kitchen is caked in egg batter and getting more and more flooded as the emergency sprinklers are..

Knuckles crains his neck stiffly over to the side where Tails is placing a coat over Sonic who is sitting in a puddle on the floor and-

" ** _So what did you two get up to while I was out?_** " He says, and it's _creepy_. It's creepy because it's that tone of voice that only a mature overly intelligent eight year old boy can make towards his elders, and maybe it's the smoke, but you can almost make out the blackened aura that looms around tails as both the older boys cast all of their attention to the one who clearly owns the room right now, both sweating profusely and waiting for his next words to meet their ears.

" ** _clean it_**."

And that's all they need before two soggy teens are up and scrubbing the beige walls of the kitchen.

Surprisingly, the process only takes an hour at most, and both boys slump against the counter.

"Phew. I'm glad that's all done! Wouldn't wanna get in the way of Tails again am I right?" The red boy nervously laughed though the statement was timed out. He carried on anyways for no particular reason. "I can't believe you live with that guy.. he must tell you bed time stories or something ha..ha." Knuckles looked over his shoulder at his blue friend? No acquaintance no--

AAH WHATEVER!

a cough. Silence. Another cough.

A flushed face with resting eyes.

Knuckles carried Sonic to bed that evening. Knuckles gave Sonic extra blankets. He wasn't worried. He just felt more relaxed this way.

I opened my eyes that morning with my head feeling heavy and sore. I smiled absentmindedly, wondering how long I'd been staring at the same particular imperfection of the ceiling and looked over to my left where I spotted a recently placed glass of water and some pills, presumably paracetamol or some other head he drug similar to Advil, and I lazily pulled myself upright, holding my hand to my head as it span nauseatingly. I held back the urge to barf and slipped my legs over the side of the bed placing both my feet firmly on the ground. I silently thanked Tails for blessing me with silence for once in my life,and reached over towards the glass, but as I did so I felt the bed shift from underneath me and my body weakened. In a panic I forced my arms out in front of me to prevent myself from colliding with the dresser top and let out a sigh of relief. Geez that would have been embarrassing! Good job there's no on here though.. unless Espio's being a perv. I stood smirking to myself and to my surprise I didn't stumble which I was utterly thankful for! I steadily made my way to the door which put me in an even better mood, and greeted Tails I entered the kitchen. Tails was holding a nerdy looking magazine and seemed overly happy to see me to for some reason, and I could still sense some malice left over from yesterday but it quickly faded as I wobbled a little whilst approaching the table. "Ah! Sonic be careful okay?! If you fall now and hit your head then you could do some serious damage you know!" I grinned at my buddy's concern knowing it was completely genuine.

"Hey I'm okay! Im just fine. Just lost my balance for a sec-- I'm getting better i promise!" Tails seemed pleased with that response and I inwardly sighed in relief; the last thing I wanted was to worry anyone, though I guess that's already been dealt with.

I must have showed my awkwardness on my face because Tails peered at me questionably from behind his magazine. "Something wrong Sonic?"

"A-ah no! It's, I just--"

Tails looked more amused then convinced.

" you're stumbling through your words!" He pointed out with a cheesy grin. " are you sure you're okay?" Tails looked thoughtful at this as he looked towards the ceiling in a stereotypical thinking manner which I couldn't help but smile at. "Maybe you should take it easy today? Oh~ we have a bunch of movies that I borrowed from Silver! He's really cool! Oh and Knuckles could join in too!" I enjoyed seeing Tails this excited about something. "Well, I guess we better send Knux to get some popcorn; it's not a proper movie night without it yanno?"

Tails flashed a cheesy grin.

" _Movie day_ More like!"

Aw geez. I wouldn't trade him for the world!


End file.
